Petal and Fox's mother
Petal's and Fox's Mother is a tabby she-cat.Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 2 History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Petal's and Fox's Mother is killed by a badger, leaving her kits by themselves. Although she tries to sound threatening, her daughter, Petal, only feels grief and anguish for her. She lays sprawled at her daughter's paws, tabby fur torn away, and blood soaking dead leaves underneath her mangled body. Petal mentions that she had never had the chance to teach her and her brother how to hunt. The two littermates then begin to bury their her body, Petal showering dead leaves over her. Soon, Fox joins her, and the two scratch at the forest floor until she is completely covered. Petal wonders who would look after them, their mother, and if she would ever know what happiness was again. She then opens her eyes, and looks again at the outline of her deceased mother's corpse, and tells her to stay safe, wherever she was then. :Afterwards, Fox and Petal attempt to hunt. Petal tastes the air for signs of prey, as their mother had taught her, but fails to pick up a scent. She wonders if she was tasting the air the right way, trying to remember her mother's lessons. Fox sniffs around the roots of an oak tree, a spot where their mother often snapped up a mouse or two while she was alive, but he finds nothing. When Petal and Fox meet the gray-and-white cat that refuses to feed them, Petal thinks that the only cat they had known was her, and that she had been kind and gentle. She also hopes she wouldn't have to tell the story of her mother's death, not so soon after they had buried her. Fox asks her why the she-cat didn't want them to stay, and Petal responds that she didn't know, believing that the world had became a colder place following the moments since they covered their mother's body with dead leaves. The two littermates turn away from the cats, and Fox spots a squirrel on a beech tree, and they begin to creep on it the way their mother had taught them. :Fox and Petal soon slide through the undergrowth, and that it was many moons after their mother's death, but they spent most of their days alone. When Fox is close to killing a mouse, it is noted that ever since their mother had died, and the gray-and-white she-cat refused to help them, Petal realized that they needed to work as a team, thinking that she would be lost without Fox. :Petal almost drowns trying to cross a river, but Clear Sky rescues her, and as he licks her fur, she remembers being licked the same way like that by her mother when she was a kit. After he is finished, they explain how their mother was killed when they were kits to Clear Sky and Falling Feather, the memory of the rejection surging as powerful as river water. Falling Feather then explains how the death of Fluttering Bird had given Clear Sky a determination to come to the forest to find a better life, and that no cat had to suffer like that, Petal reveals she felt the same way about her mother's death. Family Members '''Daughter:' :Petal:Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 3 Son: :Fox:Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 3 References and Citations Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queen